Yen Sid Gets Yelled At
by FadingSunlight
Summary: Takes place immediately after Dream Drop Distance. Currently being revamped, though the first chapter has been fixed so feel free to check it out!
1. Apparently He Got Mad

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I finally got around to fixing this piece of junk. The whole thing is gonna be switched around and changed up, because it was horrible before. I blame it on anger.**

 **Out of curiosity, how many of you guys have played Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild? 'Cause it's an amazing game, and I would seriously recommend it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts. I will also never own a real keyblade or a Pegasus. Such a pity.**

* * *

~Twilight Town Train Station, at the entrance~

 _It's funny_ , Sora mused, _how people always seem to forget that I get angry too_.

(If Donald and Goofy remembered how Sora acted at Castle Oblivion, perhaps they wouldn't have been quite so shocked.)

Continuing on that train of thought, Sora wondered, _is it because I usually act so happy_? _Like, come on guys, I can only be oh-so joyful when I almost got possessed by Xehanort of all people! Riku, at the very least, should have seen it coming, 'cause he remembers how angry I used to get at him! Not to mention Axel (Lea, whatever), because he knew Roxas, and Roxas is a part of me!_

Quiet footsteps came from behind him. "Sora? Are you alright?"

He jumped. "Geez, Riku, don't do that!"

Naturally, because he's rude like that, Riku laughed. "It's your own fault for not paying attention!" Riku's expression changed into worry. "Seriously though, are you okay? After your little…episode with Yen Sid, we all came to look for you. We're worried about you."

Sora blinked. "Why wouldn't I be okay? It's not like I'm angry anymore." No, rather he was irritated, but understanding. To him, the test was more for Riku, to prove that he was able to do good things and help people again. As long as it helped one of his friends, it was worth the time and effort. He could live with that, even if he didn't benefit from it.

Riku gave him a searching look. "Are you sure? 'Cause you seemed pretty upset when you left."

Sora sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, Riku, I'm fine. Stop acting like a mother-hen!"

"Well, it's hard not to when you keep getting yourself into trouble."

"Hey! It's not like I try to!"

Riku chuckled at that. "No, you just happen to always be at the perfect spot for it. Anyway, how about some sea-salt ice-cream? Twilight Town has the best."

Sora hopped up from his seat on the steps to the Train Station. "Sure! Let's go!"

* * *

~On the train again, we're rolling on the train again. To Yen Sid's Tower~

"So," Riku began as they headed back to the tower for no reason other than not knowing what to do next, "why did you get so mad anyway? I highly doubt it was just because you didn't become a Keyblade Master."

Sora looked down. "Well…I think it was more anger at the situation with Xehanort than anything else… Master Yen Sid just acted as a way for me to get rid of that anger."

Riku straightened his back. "How did you even know about everything that happened anyway? I've been wondering about that for a while."

"How do you think I knew? I got the usual evil-guy speech that tells you all of their plans. Seriously, why does Xehanort always do that? He just drones on and on and on about 'Kingdom Hearts' this and 'Kingdom Hearts' that. It's annoying."

Riku snorted. "You don't have to tell me that. Try having the guy in your head 24/7. You never get a moment of peace."

"Ouch." Sora cringed. The idea of Xehanort in someone's head still hit a bit too close to home for him, especially since he would have had no control over his actions.

"Yeah. It's not fun. At least he finally shut up though. I guess that's one benefit to what happened."

"Wait, what exactly caused him to stop? I don't remember hearing anything about that."

Riku shrugged. "Eh, I just beat him up a little, and he decided to leave me alone after that."

"…Well, if it works." Sora blinked.

Riku blinked back.

Sora blinked twice.

Riku copied him.

Sora did not blink again because the train finally reached Yen Sid's Tower.

"Aww man, it's gonna be super awkward when we go in, isn't it."

Riku just smirked at him. "And who do you have to blame for that?"

"Oh, just shut up already you jerk!"

* * *

 **OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: AAAAAAAND SCENE! So, how was the revamped version? Less clunky? More in-character? I think I'll show what went down in the changed version in the next chapter. Well, that's all I have, so review and leave this page!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo, this thing is being revamped. Wait patiently for the updated version (or not, your cup of tea). See you later!**

 **DISCLAIMER: …Uh, I actually own pretty much everything in this "chapter", so this is kinda unnecessary… Well. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo, this thing is being revamped. Wait patiently for the updated version (or not, your cup of tea). See you later!**

 **DISCLAIMER: …Uh, I actually own pretty much everything in this "chapter", so this is kinda unnecessary… Well. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo, this thing is being revamped. Wait patiently for the updated version (or not, your cup of tea). See you later!**

 **DISCLAIMER: …Uh, I actually own pretty much everything in this "chapter", so this is kinda unnecessary… Well. Bye.**


End file.
